


Broderies cachées

by Jathis, YodaBen2



Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017), Beauty and the Beast - All Media Types
Genre: Childhood Memories, Established Relationship, M/M, Sappy
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:35:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22333510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis, https://archiveofourown.org/users/YodaBen2/pseuds/YodaBen2
Summary: La mère de Stanley vient prendre le thé chez son fils, et évoque des souvenirs...
Relationships: LeFou/Stanley (Disney: Beauty and the Beast)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Broderies cachées

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jathis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/gifts).



> TW : Maladie, allusion à une fausse-couche

Titre : Broderies cachées

Auteur : Yoda-Ben² & Jathis

Fandom : Beauty and the Beast 2017

Genre : Ultra-gnangnan

Rating : T pour évocation de sujets difficiles

Notes : Fic créée à partir de discussions avec Jathis, je la lui offre !

Madame Laurent profitait d'un des rares dimanches de totale oisiveté qu'elle s'accordait de temps à autre pour rendre visite à son cher petit.

Naturellement, elle voulait s'assurer que Stanley était bien installé, qu'il faisait le ménage à une fréquence satisfaisante, qu'il se nourrissait correctement et que son couple marchait bien.

Cette visite de courtoisie était également une visite de contrôle.

L'état du sol et de la tasse dans laquelle elle sirotait son thé étaient satisfaisants. La couverture était bien pliée, les coussins du canapé avaient été remplumés à coups de poing et présentaient un niveau correct de moelleux. La soupe du soir que LeFou avait préparée sous ses yeux et qui mijotait sur le feu était équilibrée au niveau des aromates et sentait déjà fort bon. Elle s'était à grand peine empêchée de vérifier d'un doigt sur les surfaces l'épaisseur de la couche de poussière, et s'en félicitait intérieurement.

Et concernant le couple que Stanley formait avec LeFou... Madame Laurent était presque déçue de n'avoir rien à redire.

Les deux hommes rivalisaient de petits gestes aimables et de tendres quoique discrètes attentions : LeFou arborait d'élégantes broderies sur son gilet, son nœud papillon était flambant neuf et le bonheur se lisait sur ses beaux traits comme dans un livre ouvert. Stanley, lui, laissait voir son bien-être par des signes plus discrets, mais qui n'échappaient pas à l'œil d'une mère : son attitude était détendue, son sourire vrai, mais le détail le plus parlant restait ses mains.

Stanley avait tendance à se frotter les mains jusqu'à les mettre à vif dans ses accès d'anxiété les plus importants.

Là, le jeune homme arborait des mains impeccables, qu'on devinait soignées avec amour. Leur peau était intacte, nulle trace de blessure. Il n'avait pas eu de crise depuis longtemps.

Son petit était heureux.

Le cœur de madame Laurent se gonfla de soulagement.

Il était temps de se détendre un peu, et d’évoquer des souvenirs.

\- Ah, Étienne, tu es radieux ! Je suis tellement heureuse de voir que mon Stanley est avec toi, maintenant ! Lança-t-elle à son gendre. J’avoue que j’étais un peu inquiète pour toi quand je t’ai vu passer autant de temps avec Gaston… Ce garçon n’était pas fait pour toi, mon chou. Tu lui étais tellement dévoué, ça serrait le cœur… Parce qu’il n’a jamais été et ne sera jamais amoureux de quiconque autre que lui-même. Belle allure, mais rien derrière. Gaston est incapable de faire de place dans sa vie pour autre chose que sa propre personne. Et tu es un si gentil garçon, Étienne, tu mérites d’être heureux ! Mon fils-de-dix-jours ! Dit-elle avec tendresse.

LeFou rougit et tenta de dissimuler son trouble dans sa tasse. Madame Laurent était une de ces riches natures qui prodiguaient à la ronde ses largesses maternelles, prenant par défaut toute personne de l’âge de ses enfants pour un enfant potentiel. Devenu orphelin tôt, Étienne s’en était vite rendu compte…

OoO

Plusieurs années auparavant…

Le jeune Père Robert avait prononcé les prières de l’extrême onction et tenu la main de Blandine Le Folliet. La veille, la malheureuse, délirante de fièvre, avait imploré qu’on fasse quérir sa belle-mère, mais n’était plus en état de donner l’endroit où on pouvait la trouver. « Mon petit… Qui va prendre soin de mon petit ?... » avait-elle demandé, agitée et inquiète. La nouvelle s’était vite répandue dans le village, mais la peur de la variole avait retenu tout un chacun chez soi.

Parmi les habitants, Eliabel Laurent avait été inoculée étant enfant et était immunisée. Elle se sentait concernée. Elle et la mère Le Folliet avaient eu leurs aînés à quelques jours d’intervalle et avaient partagé leurs impressions de jeune mère ensemble. Elle ne pouvait pas rester sans rien faire. Sa nouvelle grossesse s’était interrompue le mois dernier, la laissant dans un terrible chagrin.

Le Père Robert ne fut qu’à moitié surpris de la voir près de la maison.

\- Mon père… Où est l’enfant ?

\- Étienne ?… Il est à l’intérieur.

\- A-t-il été contaminé ?

\- Non, grâce à Dieu. Mais il sera bientôt seul au monde.

Et cela, Madame Laurent le sentit dans sa chair. Son petit Richard avait le même âge. La grand-mère serait difficile à retrouver. Que faire ?

La réponse s’était imposée d’elle-même. Eliabel entra dans la maison.

\- Madame Laurent !! Revenez !

\- J’ai perdu un petit le mois passé, dit-elle. Je n’ai plus de grossesse à protéger. Ce petit ne sera pas seul, si je peux faire quelque chose ! Et je ne crains pas la variole.

Elle pénétra dans la grande maison vide. Dans un coin, elle entendit des pleurs. Étienne était là. Elle s’accroupit, tendit la main.

\- Mon chéri ? Tu viens avec moi ?

Le garçonnet la regarda. Eliabel sortit un mouchoir, essuya ses larmes, embrassa l’enfant. Elle l’assit sur le canapé.

\- Tu vas m’attendre ici. Je vais voir ta maman.

Elle monta ensuite à l’étage. L’odeur de maladie et de la mort imminente était presque insoutenable. Blandine était atrocement défigurée par la variole, le visage marqué par le masque-de-bronze. Elle respirait avec difficulté.

\- Blandine ?

La malade tourna la tête vers elle.

\- E… Eliabel ?…

Eliabel saisit la main de Blandine.

\- Nous chercherons ta belle-mère. Je garderai Étienne entre-temps. Je remettrai de l’ordre dans la maison. Je m’occupe de tout. Repose-toi, le petit est en sécurité.

Eliabel distingua un sourire s’étirer sur le visage ravagé. Sa respiration était plus calme.

\- Fais… Fais-le sortir d’ici. Ramène-le chez toi. Sauve mon petit.

\- Et toi ?

\- Le petit !…. Le petit…

Blandine se tut. Eliabel se releva, alla dans les autres pièces, trouva assez vite la chambre d’Étienne, récupéra quelques affaires et les fourra dans un sac. Elle trouva une poupée sur le lit, elle l’emporta aussi, puis redescendit.

\- Étienne ? Viens, on rentre.

\- Mais maman ?

\- Tu vas rentrer à la maison avec moi, mon chéri, et je vais préparer le repas. Puis je vais repartir tout de suite m’occuper de ta maman. Elle ne sera seule que quelques minutes. D’accord ?

L’enfant accepta, le cœur serré. Eliabel l’embrassa, l’emmena avec elle. Elle prépara à la hâte un repas pour les deux enfants et retourna au chevet de la mère Le Folliet, juste à temps pour recueillir son dernier soupir avec le Père Robert. Le temps de se recueillir auprès de la malheureuse et de convenir des détails des funérailles avec le jeune prêtre, Eliabel dut apprendre la terrible nouvelle à l’enfant, qui pleura avec emportement, niché dans les bras de la modiste. Plus tard, elle alla nettoyer et désinfecter la maison des Le Folliet, la rendit à nouveau habitable.

Guillaume Laurent décida de retrouver la grand-mère Le Folliet et mena son enquête. Quelques questions aux employés des postes lui permirent de retrouver la petite ville et la pension où résidait la vieille dame, tandis que les obsèques de la mère Le Folliet se déroulaient dans la discrétion effarée des craintes d’une contamination post-mortem.

Pendant les dix jours que dura cette période, Étienne fut recueilli chez les Laurent, qui l’installèrent avec Richard. Les deux enfants mangèrent, dormirent, jouèrent ensemble comme deux frères. Au bout d’une dizaine de jours, l’aïeule prévenue et voiturée en toute hâte jusqu’à Villeneuve retrouvait son petit-fils. Elle remercia avec effusion le couple de leur gentillesse.

\- Et dire que mon petit Étienne aurait pu passer cette terrible période tout seul si vous n’aviez pas été là ! Dieu vous bénisse cent et cent fois ! Répétait la grand-mère en câlinant le petit garçon.

Il fut convenu que la grand-mère s’installerait dans la maison de son fils et prendrait désormais soin d’Étienne. Le petit garçon ne devait jamais oublier ces quelques jours.

OoO

\- Étienne ?…

Étienne sursauta légèrement, tiré de ses pensées. Stanley le regardait, un peu préoccupé. Son compagnon le rassura d’un sourire et approuva Madame Laurent.

\- Oui, vous avez raison. Gaston ne pense pas vraiment aux autres… Et avec le recul, je me rends compte que ce n’est pas toujours un ami dévoué.

\- Oh, Étienne, nous sommes entre nous ! Tu peux appeler un chat un chat !

Stanley toussota avec un peu de gêne.

\- Heu… Maman… Gaston et Étienne sont amis, c’est vrai. Mais ils n’étaient pas, heu… Ensemble.

\- C’est-à-dire ?

\- Eh bien, ils n’étaient pas… Ensemble-ensemble, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Gaston ne courtise pas les femmes seulement pour la galerie. Il les apprécie vraiment.

Madame Laurent écarquilla les yeux.

\- Oooooohhh !! Mais je ne le savais pas ! J’ai toujours pensé que vous étiez une sorte de couple militaire, ou quelque chose comme ça, vous deux…

Étienne se sentit devenir écarlate et sa peau se couvrir de sueur. Madame Laurent se resservait du thé comme si de rien n’était.

\- Vois-tu, ça me semblait tellement évident que je pensais que c’était pourquoi vous n’étiez pas trop démonstratifs en public. Comme un vieux couple ! Maintenant je comprends mieux pourquoi ! Pourtant, il y avait des signes qui ne mentaient pas, on ne cache rien à une maman ! Dit-elle avec fierté. Tiens, mon Poucinet, c’est comme ça que j’ai compris que tu avais une relation avec le petit Samuel, dans le temps !

Ce fut au tour de Stanley de manquer s’étouffer avec sa gorgée de thé.

\- Maman !!

\- Oh, je savais que ça ne durerait pas, Samuel est un bon petit, mais vous aviez des personnalités trop différentes, ça n’aurait jamais marché sur le long terme, fit la modiste en touillant sa tasse. Mais nous savons que vous vous êtes fréquentés un petit moment, tous les deux. Tu n’étais pas un modèle de discrétion furtive, quand tu étais adolescent. Nous entendions systématiquement la grille du jardin grincer quand tu revenais… Et cette paille dont tu étais couvert ! Tu essayais de la cacher en secouant tes frusques et en te brossant les cheveux, mais il en restait toujours ! Mais il fallait bien que jeunesse se passe.

Stanley aurait voulu disparaître dans un trou de souris. Étienne se sentait un peu soulagé de ne plus être dans la ligne de mire de l’intransigeante modiste.

\- Samuel est un vrai cœur d’artichaut, toujours à tomber sous le charme d’un nouveau beau visage. Il courtise tout le monde ! Mais mon petit sucre a toujours été un grand romantique, lui, murmura-t-elle avec tendresse en pinçant la joue déjà rouge de Stanley, indifférente à son embarras. Il croyait déjà au grand amour… Ah, je me rappelle quand vous êtes rentrés de la guerre…

\- Maman, ce sont des vieux souvenirs sans intérêt…

\- Et que tu avais apporté tes vêtements qui avaient grand besoin d’être réparés, poursuivit Madame Laurent, imperturbable, à l’adresse de LeFou. Tu aurais vu Stanley me les arracher littéralement des mains en arguant qu’il avait besoin de pratique pour les raccommodages et que ça tombait bien, mais je n’étais pas dupe ! S’exclama Eliabel en riant à ce souvenir. Ça se voyait déjà comme le nez au milieu de la figure qu’il était fou amoureux de toi !

Stanley leva les yeux vers le chandelier au-dessus de sa tête et pria pour que celui-ci lui tombe dessus pour abréger ses souffrances. Ou qu’une flèche sortie de nulle part vienne lui transpercer le crâne et soulage cette honte cuisante qui lui brûlait l’esprit. Étienne, lui, écoutait attentivement.

\- Tu insistais systématiquement pour t’occuper personnellement des vêtements d’Étienne, c’était tellement mignon ! Oh ! Maintenant que j’y pense ! Tu fais toujours les petits cœurs ?

\- Pardon… Quoi ?? Quels petits cœurs ? Demanda LeFou.

\- Ce polisson ne t’en a jamais parlé ? Dit Eliabel en croquant un biscuit. Mais les petits cœurs, voyons ! C’était tellement chou ! Stanley brodait toujours de tout petits cœurs dans les doublures de tes vêtements. Il croyait que je ne le voyais pas faire, mais je le savais, bien sûr, dit Madame Laurent. Ces petits cœurs étaient toujours parfaitement invisibles et ne faisaient de mal à personne, alors je l’ai laissé faire. C’était tellement adorable !

Stanley s’était caché le visage derrière un pan de sa cravate, mort de honte. Il se trouvait qu’Étienne, ce jour-là, portait un gilet qui avait autrefois fait partie des premiers vêtements qu’il était allé porter à la réparation chez les Laurent à son retour de la guerre. Le vêtement avait été soigneusement réparé à chaque nouvel accroc ou usure. Il y avait justement un petit trou dans la doublure, vers la boutonnière. Étienne glissa un doigt dans le trou… Et sous ses doigts, distingua une petite broderie d’environ un centimètre de côté en forme de cœur, sur un petit carré de toile à broder qui avait été fixé dans le vêtement derrière la doublure. Étienne écarquilla les yeux et ne put s’empêcher de jeter un regard à Stanley, qui ne savait plus où se mettre.

\- Je veux mourir, grommela Stanley.

\- Mon bébé a toujours été si romantique, fit Madame Laurent avec attendrissement.

Étienne, lui, était encore sonné par sa découverte. Il savait que Stanley avait eu un coup de foudre pour lui, mais ce minuscule carré de toile brodée lui avait crié à la figure que les sentiments de son bien-aimé l’avaient suivi, à même la peau, depuis le début. Ces petites preuves d’amour étaient là, sur ses vêtements, dissimulées à son regard mais bien présentes, à cette époque où Stanley, encore timide, n’avait pas osé lui avouer encore ce qu’il ressentait pour lui.

Étienne passa un doigt sur l’intérieur de son col de chemise, ses manchettes. Il finit par trouver un autre petit cœur, brodé dans l’intérieur de la manche, le long de la couture, avec un fil blanc. Il fallait vraiment avoir le nez dessus pour le trouver. Il y avait fort à parier que sa culotte, ses bas, sa veste, toute sa défroque, comportait quelque part un petit cœur cousu là par Stanley. Étienne se sentit retomber amoureux.

\- Attends… Il y a un petit cœur sur chacun de mes habits ?

\- Oui, admit Stanley. C’est une habitude idiote et horriblement gnangnan ! J’étais juste un adolescent stupide et c’est une sale manie dont je n’arrive pas à me défaire !

\- C’est adorable, souffla Étienne en lui souriant, attendri.

Stanley risqua un œil entre ses doigts, vu qu’il s’était caché le visage entre ses mains.

\- C’est vrai ?

Étienne lui prit une main et l’embrassa tendrement.

\- J’adore.

Stanley risqua un pâle sourire.

\- Juste ciel, fit Madame Laurent, mais regardez un peu l’heure ! J’ai justement mille choses à faire à la maison. Bon ! Dit-elle en se levant et en attrapant châle et chapeau, je vous laisse ! Au revoir mon sucre, au revoir mon gendre !

Elle ne se formalisa pas le moins du monde du peu de réaction de son fils à son départ. Avant de refermer la porte sur eux, elle vit les deux hommes, front contre front, se souriant avec cette impression que donnent les amoureux que rien n’existe autour d’eux.

Oh oui, songea-t-elle en retournant chez elle d’un bon pas.

Son petit était entre de bonnes mains.

Fin.


End file.
